Chances
by zero434
Summary: Ivan cheats. Maddie forgives? and Kumajirou well Kumajirou eats. Au RusxFemCan Slight RoFemChu but no bashing Human names
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock_

_It's 2 am._

Indigo eyes listlessly glanced from the clock to the front door.

Pale hands gripped on the thick blanket that covered its owner.

A deep sigh, head leans back to the plush black couch.

Looking back at the clock, its 4 am.

Hopeful glances thrown at the door.

"Is he coming home?" is the thought running threw his mind.

Knees drawn up and hugged in for support.

Head rests on the knees as she falls asleep.

The door creaks open. Eyes open. Violet meets indigo.

Ivan closes the door gently behind him. He takes of his shoes off and slowly he walks towards to his beloved. One glance at him and one would know that he had fun last night. That he had left in a rush this morning realizing the mistake he had done the night before. How regret clearly shows in his eyes.

He sits on the floor down in front of her. He looks her in the eyes and says.

"I'm sorry."

Tears start to flow. The heavy breathing starts. She was right. He had been out with her.

"Madeline." He says as he tried to reach for her face. To convey the regret he feels through gentle cresses. However he did not get the chance to.

"Don't touch me." She says venom dripping from her voice.

"Don't you dare touch me." She repeats again and again and again. Each time was a stab at his heart.

Her finger runs over her wedding ring. She stands up and leaves him alone on the floor. He notices the shape imprinted on the couch. He sees the tub of ice cream on the side of the couch. She has been waiting for him all night.

He remembers the fight they had before he ran off for the night.

"_What's your true relationship with her?"_

"_Where just friends Maddie." He says "that's all nothing more."_

"_Then why were you guys holding hands, why do you kiss her on the cheeks." He glares at her._

"_You had me followed." Anger shows in his voice._

"_No." She says calmly. She looks him in the eyes anger showing through them._

"_Your sister saw you guys at a restaurant though she said you look like you were doing business with an old friend. Gilbert saw her come out your car as you guys went to work. Lars saw the other day in the park. When you introduced her to me as your best friend before I opened the door I saw you guys holding hands through the window."_

"_So what! Can't I hold hands with my best friend whom I have not seen in a long time! I can't even kiss her good bye now!" he stood up as he shouts_

"_You can." She replies. "If you weren't married."_

"_Well maybe I don't want to be married anymore!" and with that he rushed out the door._

He looks at the floor as he hears the sobs coming from their bedroom. He didn't know what possessed him to say what he said.

He stands up and goes to their room. He opens the door and he sees that his wife had fallen asleep. He wanted to go and embrace her but he stops himself. He felt dirty. He turns to go take a shower but before he went he sees Madeline's wedding ring. Happily resting upon her finger. He looks at his own ring shining brightly from the sunrays that entered from their bedroom window.

"I will fix this." He says and goes about the things he must. As he closes the door of the bathroom Madeline opens here eyes a small smile gracing her face as she tries to go to sleep.

**Review please and tell me if it's good enough to continue.**


	2. Step 1: Small Talk part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Step 1 : Small Talk Part 1**

**Ivan's Pov**

I woke up with the sun burning my eyelids. I turned from the light and wished that I closed it the night before. It was a Sunday I remembered and that brought smile to my face and I reached out for Madeline. My hand was greeted by the cold sheets.

Oh.

Yeah.

I gripped my head and pulled at my hair. Thinking, I made a mess of my life. I had it all with Maddie. I had a good job and a loving wife. Yet, I had to go and do something stupid like that. Usually on Sundays such as this I would spend cuddling with her. She would sigh softly into my chest and I would play with her hair I would tell her that I loved her and she would return the words with such adoration. Looking back we haven't spent much time together during Sundays since my trip to China.

My phone rings. I let go f my head and grabbed the little annoyance off the beside-table. I looked at the screen. It's her again. I contemplated whether I should answer it or not. Then the door suddenly opened and Kumajirou (Maddie's giant dog) raced and climb atop of me causing me to drop my phone.

"Kumamichi!"I saw her enter our room clutching a leash wearing her favourite red coat and her hair tied up into low pigtails and I can't help but have the urge to push her down and have my way with her. I tried to bring my head out of the gutter as these North Americans say and pay attention at the now, Maddie standing there with a leash at hand.

Right...

We usually take Kuma on walks. Together.

She comes over to get Kuma but as she got closer to the bed she stopped.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" She says coldly and gestures toward my phone. Damn it all.

"Maddie its not-" she grabs Kuma and quickly retreats from the room. I got up to chase after her.

"Wait Maddie let me go with you and-" I tried to call after desperately running down the stair, feeling the cold air on around my bare upper body.

"Don't bother." She mutters. She looks back from her place by the opened front door, Kuma on a leash already for a walk.

"Breakfast is on the table." With that she walked out the door and closed it with a soft 'click'.

I was left there alone with the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen and ring of my phone coming from or bedroom.

I sat down the steps of the stairs bumped my head repeatedly on the railing. This is a mess. I sigh and looked at the golden ring on my hand. A feeling of dread fell over my chest and made its way to my stomach. I don't want to lose this. I don't want to lose what I had search for all my life. I don't want to lose her.

I got up form my place and went upstairs. Grabbed my phone, ignored the call and delete _her_ contact number and blocked her from my phone. If I'm going to do this I'm going to do this right. I tossed it back to my bed and headed down stairs to the kitchen.

Sitting in my chair faced with a small stack of pancakes with maple syrup on it I felt even more depressed. The syrup was just splashed on it. There was no heart shape design on it, no sappy message, no nothing... I sighed and remember the times when there was that kind of silliness on my food. I would lightly scold Maddie but she would just pout and give me a kiss and then I would smile back at her.

Silently eating the as always the delicious pancakes in front of me I started to think. What should I do? What can I do! To gain Madeline's forgiveness, to gain her trust once more. Suddenly an idea pops into my head. Yes this will be perfect. I head back upstairs to dress decently and grab my coat, my wallet and my truck. I've got some work cut out for me.

Leaving a note for Maddie on the kitchen table I went outside and breathe in the fresh autumn air, time to get to work.

**Madeline's Pov**

I woke with the feeling of warmth against my back. Well I have not had that experience for a while now. I turned to look at the source of the warmth to be faced with a strong and slightly hairy bare back. I groan into my hand as I brought them up to my face. Why does this hoser have to have to be so... so... so damn attractive!? (What! I like my man buff and manly that includes manly body hair!)

I decided to get out of bed before I could wrap my arms around the traitorous bastard. I'm mad. I'm really mad. He cheated on me. I mean who wouldn't be if your husband of two years (dating 5 years prior). I mean was I not good enough anymore? Too plain, too boring? Maybe he still loved her all this time and I was just a replacement.

I sighed and tried not to think about it. Maybe, maybe I'm just over thinking this. Perhaps it was just carnal desire? I won't lie she is very pretty and although I hate to admit it she dresses like a mature woman, unlike me. I mean hoodies and baggy jeans and occasional fitting jeans and dresses I wear for formal occasions which Ivan looks at with distaste at times when he think I'm not looking.

I open our closet and look for appropriate clothes to wear. I'm thinking of taking Kumachimo for a walk. I change onto my clothes and shudder as the chill gets to me. As sunny as is it's still quite cold, it is the middle of autumn after all. I grab my favourite red coat and glace at Ivan's formal shirts. I check them over to see if there were wrinkles. I sighed yet again. Even though he did what he did, I still love him. I felt betrayed. I'm hurt beyond words but still. I love him with all my heart. I'm just about ready to forgive him! I hate seeing that hurt look on his face. I don't like rejecting him but I want him to feel what I felt.

I walked out our room with one last longing glance at the sleeping form in the bed. I go downstairs and was greeted with an arm full of Kuma. After a bit of playing around with my beloved dog I set about my morning routine then cooked breakfast. I ate my pancakes in silence as I had the past few weeks. Looking at the empty chair in front of me the silence and loneliness almost becomes suffocating.

I put my dishes in the sink and grab Kuma's leash in the leaving room when said dog suddenly darts up to the bedroom. I rush up to grab the unruly dog only to seem atop my Russian husband. This brought a smile to my face. I come closer to two of my most loved ones in the world when I see the phone ringing beside Ivan.

Oh.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

Then the next few minutes was a blur as I rushed out the house. I wiped the tears in my eyes as Kuma and I walk at our usual park. Then I felt something I have not felt since I went against my family's wishes to not marry Ivan.

"Alright Kuma I'm feeling rebellious!" I looked down to Kuma and he looks at like I'm crazy.

"What! I can be rebellious!" the dog just sits there with a mocking look in its eyes.

"We are going to Dad's pub and get drunk!" and with that I walk down to my dad's pub. Take that Ivan!

**Thank you very much to Idontknowwhotodealwiththis, EmeraldHeart12, Panda Aru and NivalKenival for reviewing!**


	3. Step 1: Small Talk part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Step 1: Small Talk Part 2**

"99 bottles of beer!" is what one would hear if they entered The Pint's pub in the middle of this sunny autumn day. Inside you would see a drunken Scott's man, Frenchman, and _Canadienne _sing the song while swaying back and forth. Right across them, behind the bar is an irritated Englishman.

"OK that's about enough!" yelled the blond haired Brit while slamming down the pint glass he was cleaning.

"You and you! Get out!" He pointed at the red head and the long haired blond man then towards the door.

"But mon amour! It's only once in the blue moon my dear daughter gets drunk with her papa! She's so fun when she gets like this!" complained the Frenchman while clutching on to his precious daughter.

"Yeah Artie! Let the little lassie have fun once in a while with 'er uncle and papa eh!" however his drunken statement was met with a cold cup of water to the face.

"Scotty. Out. Now."

"Aye, aye geezes! What ever happened to my cute Artie?" He said as he got off his stool.

"And take that drunken frog with you." Scotty glance at his best friend, who is clinging onto his daughter, then back at his little brother, then back again at Francis. He pries the Frenchy of his daughter and throws him over life a sack of potatoes and gets out of the pub. Arthur went in the kitchen and what followed was silence, the ticking of the clock in the room and of course the noise from where Arthur seems to be wrestling with a bull. Then a sudden silence.

The blond man appeared out of the kitchen doors carrying a plate of fish n' chips

"So do you mind telling me what has gotten you so down that you'd get drunk?" Arthur said as he went around the bar and sat beside his daughter, placing the plate in front of her.

"Nothing wrong dad." was her blank reply.

"Oh puppet, don't give me that. I've long enough to see something is bothering... Don't tell me somebody suggested for that dog yours' to be neutered again?"

"No! I'd kick anybody who says that! Mr. Kuma deserves to keep his man parts!" Maddie slams her fist on the bar then grabs some chips and munches on them. All the while Mr. Kuma was sleeping by her foot.

"Then it's that husband of yours! I knew he couldn't be good for you!" Arthur said with a bit of humor in his voice. He thought that bringing up Ivan might cheer up his little angel. She always lights up t the mention of that an. However, when he heard a sob he immediately turned to see tears coming down Maddie's face.

"By God, what did that bastard do!" he said as he wraps his daughter in an embrace. She rest her head on his shoulder and murmured something that if it wasn't for his trained ear to Madeline's soft voice, he wouldn't have heard.

"Ah, so he cheated." She nods.

"Oh." He said and held her at arm's length.

"Well then this requires for a special kind of drink then." He utters as he pulls his daughter along up to the upstairs apartment in the pub leaving the chips forgotten on the bar. He made Maddie sit on the flush black leather couch as he poked around his rum cabinet.

"Ah! There we go." And he sets the bottle and glasses in front of Maddie.

"That's wine dad."

"It's not just wine. It your father's bloody expensive champagne is what it is. It helped me through after the numerous affairs that twat of a father of yours had, so it should help." He said as he filled up the glasses

"Dad! I wasn't just some random flings like Papa!" she whined, never the less sipped the wine. When she finished the glass she looked at her father.

"H-How did you deal with it?" She bit her lips and clutch the glass. She knew she was touching upon very sore and private matters but she needed advice.

"How did you deal with it, when Papa cheated with Uncle Scotty?" there was a long silence. Arthur let out a sigh and got up the couch and went in the kitchen. He comes back out with a tray that had two tea cups and sits down as he passed one to Maddie.

"So. He cheated with someone close to you." She shook her head.

"No. It was with someone he had history and a previous serious relationship with."

"Oh." He takes a sip.

"Yeah."

After a minute or two Arthur replied.

"Well, at first I was lost, angry, betrayed and a whole other lot kind of emotions I didn't know how to sort. I didn't really know who I was angry at. Francis, Scot, or me... I wanted to get drunk like I usually did but I knew getting drunk wouldn't get me anywhere because unlike his meaningless flings, this was serious. I needed a clear mind to think things through even though thinking about it hurt. " he glanced at his daughter and caught her eyes.

"I was asking myself do they still love each? Am I just in the way? Was I just a temporary clog to fill the hole in his heart?" he grabbed her hand a squeezed it in a comforting way.

"I was a really tough time for us." He chuckled.

"I guess you know that. You were already old enough to understand what going at the time." Maddie gave her dad a weak smile and squeezed his hand as Arthur did so earlier.

"I ignored your father and threw myself into doing embroidery and stuff like that. Started to drink tea more often. Burnt scones more often." He said with laughter in his voice.

"What hurts was that he didn't do anything about it. No wooing me back when I was ignoring him. That made me think that he didn`t love me enough to bother." He sighed and took a sip of tea.

"Finally, after two weeks your father plucked up the courage to speak to me. He started to cry and beg at my feet, saying things like that it didn't mean anything and that he still loved me and a whole bunch of French crap that I didn`t understand. It was the first time he did that and it was actually surprising because it was so unromantic and so unlike him. Then of course I started to bagger him and beat him on the head when he tried to hug me, on why he hadn't made any attempt in the past two weeks to apologise to me and Yadiyada. Then he says that he knew that I needed time to cool down. That I wouldn`t accept any explanation he gave if he did so right away. He was probably right about that. I did need that time to myself. The after some more tearful ``Je suis tres desole mon chcu." I made him sit on a chair and looked him in the eyes and asked him. "Do you still love my brother?"."

Arthur turned and looked at Maddie.

"He said 'I will burn my entire wardrobe if that will prove that I love you' and then I forgave him and gave him another chance. Then your Uncle burst in saying 'lil' bro I'm very, very, very sorry'. That was a bit of a -what the bloody hell is going on- kind off moment then I saw Alfred behind him. He told me sometime later that Alfred said tits the way to apologize to his little sister. I punch your uncle right on the kisser. Then forgive him. " And the two blonds started to laugh.

"Well, the point is. I made time for myself to be alone then asked your papa, in all seriousness, If he still loved me. You will know if he gives you a serious and desperate answer." He stands up an raffles Maddie's hair.

"Lets get you home love. It getting dark and you're very drunk." Addie giggled and got up to hug her father.

"Thanks Dad."

"Anytime poppet."

**A/N: Guys thank you very much for the wonderful review and awesomeness. Sorry for not updating for so long Dx don't kill me!**


End file.
